


Aofuta drabble

by astraeanyx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeanyx/pseuds/astraeanyx
Summary: Futakuchi is annoyed and Aone doesn't mind listening his boyfriend rant.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Aofuta drabble

"How dare he talk to me like that? I wasn't even being rude! And did you see all the eye rolling?" 

Futakuchi fumes as he rants about his shift at the coffee shop that had just finished a few minutes ago. One of the regular, not-so-friendly customers had showed up again and he was simply not having it.

"It's not even the first time either, every time he walks in he looks at me as if I ruined his life somehow when. And why the hell are his orders so damn specific, no normal person likes cinnamon /that/ much."

Aone had witnessed it too earlier, still he listens patiently. He doesn't mind it, it is kind of adorable how worked up Futakuchi gets from it. Aone likes the way Futakuchi's ears turn pink, the way his eyebrows furrow in so much frustration no matter how petty the reason, the way he could speak such long sentences without even pausing for breath. He likes it all. To put it simply, he likes Futakuchi and everything that comes with him.

"I'm telling you," the shorter man continues, "something isn't right with him, he's lucky we have policies in place on how to treat customers or else- oh! Maybe next time I'll /accidentally/ replace his almond milk with soy-"

Throughout the venting, Futakuchi doesn't realize that at some point Aone's fingers intertwines with his own. Maybe it's because it wasn't that uncommon anymore but he does notice when Aone gently tugs at their locked hands and pulls Futakuchi closer to plant a kiss on Futakuchi's lips. It is innocent enough but still makes Futakuchi's face burn.

"What was that for?" 

"No reason, I just like your ranting."

"Oh okay," Futakuchi's heart beats a little faster than usual. It was kind of nice that Aone had that effect on him even after months of being together.

Futakuchi hooks his arm around the other's. 

"Continue," Aone says.

"What was I talking about, again? Oh yes, milk….”

Futakuchi goes on and on about all the creative ways he could ruin some stranger’s day as they now walk closer than they were minutes ago. Aone should probably calm him down and he will eventually. An extra long, warm hug always seemed to work like magic, it was enough to make Futakuchi’s shoulders relax and have him lean into his big boyfriend's warmth and stay there for several moments. But for now, he would let him rant. And Aone would do what he loved to do- he would fondly listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Haikyuu on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/lessgeddit)
> 
> Do leave a kudos/comment if u enjoyed it :) thank you for reading


End file.
